


I am not second best

by orphan_account



Series: 1am One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is oblivious, Alpha Derek, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Erica is nice, Everyone loves her, Gen, I really like isaac, Isaac Lahey Feels, Lydia is nice, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Injuries, Nice Derek Hale, Nice Peter Hale, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles is single, Stiles is smol, he is baby, its raining, peter had a daughter who is dead, scott is a jerk, shes more of pack little sister, stiles is pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scott thinks that he has some sort of claim over Stiles and refuses to let her be her own person. The pack is concerned as to why Stiles is so upset.
Series: 1am One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	I am not second best

“Are you serious Scott? Really?” Stiles growled at her so-called best friend who had his nose in his phone texting Allison.

“Me and Allison are planning a date. This is important.” He spoke, still refusing to look up from his phone.

“More important than the pack? More important than my engine not working? More important than me?” Stiles pushed her sopping wet locks to one shoulder to try and wring out the rain.

“I don’t see why this is taking so long. You were the one who wanted to see the pack, not me.” He paused for a second to laugh at something on his phone, “We’re gonna be late. Why did we even stop in the first place?”

“Why did we….?” Stiles screamed and slammed the front door shut as she made her way into Derek’s loft.

The rest of the pack were sitting on the couch or at the table. They froze at Stiles’ sudden outburst but also at how Stiles was soaking wet. Peter turned to look out the window only to see it bucketing outside. Scott on the other hand was dry, minus a few wet spots from when Stiles had grabbed him earlier.

“What happened?” Isaac sood up from the couch and made his way over to Stiles.

“Nothing.” She growled.

“Stiles?” Isaac asked again.

She ignored him and turned to Derek, “Hey, do you have any clean towels? I kind of want to dry off a bit.”

“Yeah, I do. I’ll go get you one, “He turned to Erica, “can you bring Stiles come clean dry clothes to change into? I don’t want her to catch a cold.” Then Derek went into the closet to grab a lean towel.

“Course.” Erica chirped as she walked to the other room to pick some comfortable clothes for Stiles.

“Thanks guys…” Stiles mumbled under her breath as Derek handed her a towel.

“Go dry off ok?” He said softly.

“Thanks. I’ll be in the bathroom if you need me. I’ll try to be quick.”

“Take as long as you need dear.” Peter waved his hand nonchalantly.

Stiles gave a soft smile, eyes hardening into a glare when she saw Scott on the couch still texting away, “yeah. Ok.”

In a couple of minutes, Erica came back with one of Derek’s giant sweaters to cover the tank top she brought for Stiles along with a pair of baggy sweats. She knocked on the bathroom door and waited for Stiles to open the door so she could give her the clothes. 

“Does anyone know what happened?” Lydia asked to noone in particular.

“Nope. Let’s ask Scott since he was the only one with Stiles.” Peter glared at the young werewolf.

“I heard my name, “Scott looked up, “What’s happening?”

“What’s wrong with Stiles? Why is she upset and soaked?” Erica crossed her arms and shone her golden eyes at him.

“Don’t know. One second she’s fine and the next she's screaming at me. She’s probably on her period or something.” He shrugged before digging his nose back into his phone to continue testing Allison.

“Unbelievable.” Lydia grumbled as she kicked the side of the couch causing Scott to need to readjust.

The Hale pack moves away from the couch so they could be away from Scott. While Scott was the werewolf, he was never truly part of the pack. The one everyone wanted to keep was Stiles because she was smart, resourceful, ambitious, kind, and overall a great member in the pack. Ever since discovering her spark, she had been training with Deaton to hone in on her magic and this made her even more of a desirable addition to the pack. Thing is, since Stiles and Scott were best friends and as much as a bad friend that Scott was to Stiles, she defends him. 

“Thanks for everything guys, what did I miss?” Stiles stepped out with Erica’s giant black sweats that were a size too big for her, a tank top that showed a bit too much boob but was covered by Derek’s grey sweater that made her small physique look even smaller. Her brown wavy hair was over her shoulders, still damp but not was wet as it had been when she had arrived. 

“Not much.” Peter smiled softly at the young girl who reminded him of his late daughter, “we were just gonna start watching a movie and were deciding what to watch.”

“Sweet!” She bounced on the balls of her feet, “Any contenders?”

“Well we were thinking of-” Isaac started but was disrupted by Scott’s sudden outburst.

“Stiles! We have to go now.” He jumped up and made his way over tp Stiles.

“What? Why? We just got here and I want to spend time with the pack.” She argued.

“Allison wants me to come over. Her dad is out for the rest of the day and she wants us to hang out at her house.” He then grabbed Stiles and started to pull her, “So let's go.”

She attempted to pull away, “I don’t want to. I just got out of the rain and I want to stay.”

“Come on man. You're my best friend, don’t you want me to be happy. I need a ride to Allisons now. Afterwards you can just go home and do whatever you do.” He spoke so simply it was disgusting to the rest of the pack.

“Scott. She doesn’t want to go so just drop it.” Lydia grabbed Stiles’ shoulder to pull her away from Scott.

“Stay out of this Lydia. Stiles is just being stubborn. She’ll come around, you know she always does.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Scotty?” Isaac grabbed Scott’s arm to try to pry it off of Stiles.

“It means that she knows that I will always be the only person who truly will be on her side. She knows that I’m the only one here who really cares about her; she'll pick me over anyone else no matter what.”

“What about you huh? You never pick her first.” Derek growled lowly at the teen.

“Allison is my girlfriend. Stiles is my best friend. I have to put her second to Allison.”

Stiles stared at Scott with shock and hatred in her eyes before her entire body jolted in pain. The werewolves all smelt blood and turned to see Scott smiling.

“Scotty, please stop. This hurts.”

“I wouldn’t need to do this if you weren’t so fucking stubborn.” He dug his claws deeper into her wrist.

“Scott stop. You could hit one of her arteries!” Peter yelled.

“Not until she comes with me.”

“Fine!” Stiles screamed. 

“See, I knew you’d come around.” Scott let go of Stiles bloody wrist and pulled her in for a side hug. 

“Yeah…” She grumbled as she kicked Scott’s shin and ran behind Derek. The rest of the pack immediately turned to cover her from all sides, making a barrier between her and Scott.

“What the fuck Stiles! You lied to me!” He screamed.

“You dug your CLAWS into my WRIST!” She screamed back.

“Because you were being an idiot again. Really?” He threw his arms up, “You’re going to pick them over me? Your best friend? Your brother?”

“After the way that you just spoke to me as if I were an object and treated me? I don’t want you to be my friend anymore.” She held her wrist in her other hand, wincing at the pain still.

“Fine but when they leave you, don’t come crawling back to me.” He huffed angrily and left the loft. 

Once the door closed, Stiles let out the breath she was holding and whimpered at her wrist, “Thank you for helping me.”

“Always.” Erica smiled softly at Stiles.

“We're a pack. We will always be there to help you. May I?” Isaac gestured to her wrist and waited for her to nod her head before he started to take her pain.

She visibly calmed down with the pain slowly being drained from her.

“I’ll go get the first aid kit.” Peter disappeared into another room.

“I can’t thank you enough but I only have one questions now.”

“What is it?” Derek asked.

“Are we still having movie night? I think I need to relax for a bit.” She chuckled, happy to be surrounded by those who care about her most.


End file.
